I'm that stupid too
by tink4512
Summary: This isn't over, Kuchiki. Kurosaki-sama will be mine." "Not likely." Highschool Fic, AU IchiRuki,HitsuHina and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm that stupid to…**_

* * *

_A/N: New fic guys! This isn't the new IchiHina one sorry that will be out later but trust me its soon. Well let's get this started. _

* * *

Summary: Three Years ago, Rukia ran away from her brother in Tokyo hoping to start a new life. Ichigo found her and took her in but he was seemingly oblivious to her feelings for him. Rukia feels torn; one of her friends also likes Ichigo but when Ichigo asks Rukia to the dance she steps up. Now, Orihime is out for revenge against the Kuchiki worse… Ichigo's crazy fan girls are after her too. Funny AU fic… drama comes later

* * *

I'm that stupid to

Like someone so

Amazing.

Sexy.

Brave.

Strong.

I'm that stupid to

Like Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared at him sitting next to me. He looked… bored. I just couldn't focus when a hot soccer player was sitting next to me. He turned at me and nodded his head towards the window.

"Let's skip." He mouthed. I just nodded. School was boring anyway. I was happy this was my last year. I looked back at Momo and she rolled her eyes.

"Details." She mouthed. I flashed her a smile.

"Ochi-sensei. Bathroom." Then we ran.

"Want to go to the park?" He asked as we collapsed laughing and panting a few blocks from school.

"Sure." I smiled. "So how's soccer? You guys all tried out right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Toushiro is really good." He smirked. He bent over and whispered, "You should watch us play, midget." I huffed angrily and kicked him in the shins.

"Stupid strawberry!" I shouted then ran because I didn't want him to notice me blushing.

"Fuckin' evil dwarf!" He yelled chasing after me. I laughed and ran faster.

"Shut up, Carrot Top!"

I gasped when he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. "Ichigo?!"

"Hold on tight." Then he ran back to school. I was laughing an smiling all the while. When we reached school my hair was a mess and my clothes wrinkled from holding onto the strawberry so tightly. I jumped off landing lightly on the ground.

"Kuchiki-san. Want some sushi with ice-cream and red bean paste?" Orihime asked smiling.

"Uhhh, no thanks, Inoue-san. I had a big breakfast at Ichigo's!" I said. It felt weird knowing everyone knew I stayed at the Kurosaki home now.

"Girl talk!" Matsumoto shouted grabbing Momo, Orihime, and I and dragging us away. "Tatsuki! You are a girl!" She said in a sing-song voice. Arisawa slowly got up and followed us. Probably only for Inoue's benefit.

"Okay! College party on Friday Night!" She whispered loud enough for the circle of girls to hear. "The whole soccer team got invited so of course they're taking dates. Shuuhei already invited me and he knows who the guys are inviting."

"Oh. Why am I here then?" Tatsuki mumbled a little sadly.

"Renji plans on inviting you!" Rangiku smiled.

"You guys make a cute couple." I smiled. Everyone nodded smiling. Tatsuki blushed and turned.

"Okay so your dates will pick us all up from my apartment. So everyone be there at 7 okay?" She asked. "We'll go shopping today! Let's meet at the food court at 4, 'kay?"

"Okay, Ran. See you, later. Good luck, Tatsuki." I said smiling brightly. My mind was running a mile a minute. What if Ichigo asks Inoue? What if he asks Momo… they are close! I was walking away from the chattering girl when Momo tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ruki-chan. I'm positive, Taicho invited you." She smiled and pushed me towards where the guys were sitting. She winked and ran back to the girls who wondered who(besides Rangiku and Tatsuki) was going to asks them.

"So, what did you ladies talk about?" Renji asked when I walked over. I looked up and shrugged.

"We're just gonna hang out." I took my seat in the circle: across from Ichigo, in-between Renji and Toushiro.

"Ichigo, I'm going shopping after class." I didn't look at him my previous thoughts of who he was going to asks preventing me from doing so.

"Be home by 7. Hey Rukia?" He asked.

_**RING!!**_

"Umm. Before you go meet me after class. Later." Then him and the rest of the soccer team left.

"He's going to ask you after class! O-M-G!!!" Momo gushed after I told her what he said. "I'm happy for you, Ruki-chan."

"Momo, he probably only wants to be friends…" I said trying (and failing) to hide my sadness.

"He talks about you _all_ the time. He likes you Rukia. I just know." Momo gave her a hug then walked off to class. I made my way a lot slower. I hated math so why not show up a little bit too late.

I hoped Momo was right but I didn't want to hurt Orihime.

_**You've been sent here to live. Stop worrying, Rukia and live. **_Shirayuki's voice sounded in my memory.

_It's hard to live so freely though. I haven't been like this since I was a kid with Renji. I got adopted by the Kuchiki's and everything changed. I have duties as a-_

_**I haven't seen you be so alive since Kaien-dono. That was an un-requited crush. Why can't you just accept you're feelings. You'll hurt him too, if you don't.**_

_Hai, Shirayuki-sama. Thank you, for the advice._

_**Remember to live Rukia. **_Rukia gasped as she called that particular conversation with her old tutor.

I walked in and took my seat not bothering to look at my sensei. I stared out the window imagining what it would be like to kiss Ichigo and touch his chest and I went lower and lower-

"Oi, midget!" Ichigo said waving his hand in front of my face. I felt myself blush and wished to disappear. Had I seriously just thought those things?

"Oh, Ichigo. I just umm-" I said playing with a lock of hair.

"You okay? You're sort of flushed and you're acting funny?" His playful smirk was gone and he was worried. Worried? About me?

"I'm fine just out of it." I muttered trying to control my heart that decided now was time to do cartwheels.

"Well. Some college kids saw one of our games and they invited us to this party Friday. It's really fancy and its themed Feudal Japan. And I was umm wondering if you would like to go with me as my umm-" I cut him off with wrapping my arms around him. He stiffened at first and I was about to pull away when he hugged back.

"Of course I'll go with you. I'll probably get ready at Ran's so can you pick me up from there? If that's okay, I mean." I was so happy. I smiled a true happy smile. The kind I hadn't done for awhile.

"Sure. The party starts at 8: 30 so I'll see you at 8 okay?" He smiled. I remember when he found me.

"_Hey, kid. You okay?" He was tall with bright orange hair but he looked my age maybe older like a sophomore._

"_I'm fine." I stuttered shivering._

"_I'll take you to the Clinic. My dad owns… damn he's in Tokyo this weekend. Do you mind if I take care of you instead I know what to do?" He looked away as if he was embarrassed to have medical knowledge._

_I nodded and he picked me up. "And I'm not a kid. I'm 15." _

"_Che, whatever midget. You look 12." _

"_JERK!" I yelled slapping him. I guess it was fate guiding me but even though I was very angry at him I didn't struggle from his grasp._

"Yeah, okay." I smiled and waved goodbye. He had soccer practice and I had to go shopping. If I hadn't been so happy I would've noticed Orihime looking like she was about to cry or Senna giving me a knowing smile. If I hadn't been grinning like a stupid idiot I would've seen Orihime's sad smile become hostile. If only I hadn't been so ecstatic I would've avoided what was to come.

xoDxo

"Shirou-chan asked me to the dance!" Momo gushed into details. "He looked so hot. He even kissed my cheek." I was happy for her but I couldn't wait for _my _turn. True everyone but Momo probably hoped Orihime would get Ichigo but they would be happy for her right?

"Kuchiki-san. Who asked you?" Orihime asked her voice chilly. I waved it off as hearing things. Nothing could make me un-happy I was going out with Strawberry-taicho!

"Kurosaki-sama asked me." I muttered. True, I could call him Ichigo but he had been 'Kurosaki-sama' for so long I usually slipped.

Gasp were heard around my group and suddenly I felt horrible. "Did you say yes Kuchi-"

"Ichigo asked out a cuteeeee!" Senna shrieked happily. "Gratz, Kuchiki! Lil' Ichi's liked you forever!" She said hugging the girl. Senna was a student teacher who as also a very close friend of the Kurosakis.

"Who wants to take the 'princess' shopping?" She asked. She pinned a glare at Orihime before smiling at everyone.

"SHE KNEW! SHE KNEW I LIKED HIM YET SHE SAID YES!" Orihime yelled when everyone began talking about what to buy. "SHE'S NOTHING BUT A… NOTHING BUT A WHORE!"

I froze. Don't cry. I told myself. Don't you dare cry, Rukia yet why did I feel warm water in the corner of each eye.

"Why?" I croaked. This couldn't be happening _again._ This was when all my friends betrayed-

_**Slap!!!!!**_

I looked at Momo who had a look of pure hate on her face as she slapped Orihime. "You bitch! How dare you call Ruki-chan a whore!" She hissed.

"Orihime-chan! How could you say that?" Rangiku asked angrily. That's when it sunk in. They were defending me.

"She knew I liked Kurosaki-kun yet she said yes. She probably only wants him so she can get more-well known around school. Maybe, even sleeps-"

"Enough!" I shouted. I was so angry. "I thought we were friends but I hate you Inoue. He's kind, sweet, and caring under all that scowling he does. That's why- it's the reason I love him. For that reason you can't have him!" The last part was an angry whisper. I did love him. The tears I had been holding back fell.

"What did you say?" She hissed. Then I felt it as she slapped me. I saw red.

"Bitch!" My leg shot out and I flipped off her as she clutched her stomach. She ran over to me and grabbed my hair. "OW!" I shouted struggling out of her grasps. I elbowed hoping she would drop me. She did.

"You stupid whore! I'm going to-"

"Kuchiki-san? Inoue?" Toushiro asked walking over to us. "What's going on?"

"Shirou-chan! Tell Ishida not to go with her!" Momo yelled from her position on Orihime's back. That's when I noticed Senna holding me. "She called Ruki-chan a whore just cause she's jealous! She's nothing but a stupid asswipe!" She yelled jumping from Orihime's back.

Before Orihime could swing Histugaya stood between them holding Orihime's hand. "I won't tell Kurosaki-taicho," Did I mention he was captain of the soccer team? Oops. "but if you hit Momo I'll make your life hell."

"Ugh!" She shouted then stormed off not even Tatsuki followed.

"Bye Shirou-chan. We have to finish kimono shopping." Momo smiled pushing him.

"Whatever," He muttered then louder he added, "Bed-wetter Momo." Then he walked off smirking.

Momo turned bright red then pouted. "I stopped bed-wetting a long time ago Shirou-chan!" She shouted her voice falling on empty ears. "Well… to the stores!"

All of us giggled and began talking about Karakura gossip forgetting about Orihime.

I stopped and stared at a kimono behind the glass window of my favorite store. It was long pooling around the mannequin's ankles. It was this pure white with a high obi (A/N: I think that's what the tie is called 0.o sorry for this [and any other] mistakes). The obi was a dark amethyst. Amethyst flowers ran down the side. The sleeves were long and loose. I loved it.

"Ruki-chan! That would look amazing on you. Go try it on! I'll get Ran and Tatsuki. Maybe we'll run in to Nel… she's goin with Grimmjow you know." Momo said walking off at the end. My friends where sooo weird.

I obeyed though. I went into the dressing room and tried on the formal kimono smiling. Even with my hair a mess and my make-up not done I thought I looked stunning. I stepped out not surprised to see Momo, Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Nel standing there smiling.

"Beautiful…" - Nel

"Absolutely stunning!" - Rangiku

"I told you it would look great on you!" -Momo

"Haha… thanks guys. Find anything?" I asked glowing from the compliment.

"Oh-my-gawd! I found this long kimono and the obi is in the perfect spot." Rangiku smiled. That told me everything. It showed her cleavage as usual.

"What color is it, Ran?" Nel said stars in her eyes.

"White with pink sakura blossoms falling. Sort of like Rukia's but my petals are everywhere." She smiled.

"That sounds cute. What about you Nel?" I asked.

"Well. It's short and poofs out at my knee. It's white with long sleeves and there's a green design on the back. Reminds me of a flower. It matches my hair!" She said. We all burst out laughing.

"What about you Hina-chan? Is it something sexy and provocative for Toushiro?" Rangiku asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nani?! NO! It's just a normal kimono except its peach colored with a white obi and white designs. I'm not like that Ran!" She said. She was bright red. I felt sorry for the poor girl she was always teased by Nel and Rangiku about her cute-little-crush as they called it. "Tatsuki?"

"Nothing fancy… just a black kimono with a white butterfly on the back outlined in red…" The last part was a mumble.

"Like your date's hair?" I asked. We all giggled. Renji's hair was just so funny!

"The soccer team is sooo lucky! They have the most beautiful girls and those college kids can't have us!" Nel laughed. "Captain is the luckiest of all landing a girl like Kuchiki."

"Awwuhh. That's sweet. Our little Kuchiki is growing up!" She sniffed.

"Waaaaahhhhhhhh!" They all cried and I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard I felt tears in my eyes. Soon we were all laughing bags in our hands. We hugged and I walked down the street home. My home wasn't in some stuffy apartment in Tokyo. My home wasn't even really the Kurosaki home.

"Welcome home." Ichigo muttered.

My home is where I'm loved.

_A/N: Next chappie skips straight to the dance… spiked punch… someone sleeps with someone and someone ends up preg but who??? I'm not telling you… HAHAHAHA_

_Danii~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm that stupid to…**_

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I was actually surprised. Sorry for the mistakes this fic is more for the sake of writing and I'm not a professional. So grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, misuse of Japanese words may appear._

* * *

I'm that stupid to

Not pay attention

To Keigo and the punch

To not notice

Orihime's glares

All I could do

Was smile happily

At my date

All night long

* * *

Chapter 2

This week had been hectic. At lunch I always found myself next to Ichigo just like Rangiku was next to Shuuhei and Momo was next to Toushiro. I soon forgot the whole Orihime thing.

"Remember my house at 7... nooo we need more time. Right after school!" She said brightly.

"Okay." We all said more focused on the current argument.

"You stupid pineapple!"

"What the fuck, dawg?"

"Stop acting like… like your black Renji!"

"Watcha talkin' bout mannnn?"

"Take off the clothes… you look like a retard."

"Yo, Strawberry is trash-talkin."

"Where the hell did you buy this stuff- ONE WHO PROTECTS!" I couldn't stop laughing. Renji's outrageous fashion sense had struck again and today he was basing it off a movie from America. It appeared on BET or something.

"Che. Whatever. Stop hatin on my gangstaliciousness."

"There is no way that is a fucking word." Ichigo said his eye twitching. He sighed. He was just trying to save his friend's social life but the stubborn pineapple never listened.

"My name is Abarai Renji. I'm cool and I'm not stingy. Listen to my awesome rhymes. I can spit at all da times. Just give me a b-b-beat. B-b-beat. B-b-beat. And I'll make life worth livin' cause you ain't really livin' till you hear Renji speak. Word." Renji rapped moving his head to some un-known beat.

"Worst rap ever. Sorry Renji but you suck." I laughed. I laughed harder when Renji pouted.

"Tatsuki aren't you going to defend me?" He asked. Now the spotlight was on Tatsuki and looking at her face. She didn't like it.

"You dumbass. You're embarrassing me." She huffed but an apologetic look crossed her face and it didn't go un-noticed.

_**RING!!!!**_

"Well. We'll be at Ran's house at 8. Later." Ichigo said getting up. The team followed after him. I smiled. Tonight was the night. I noticed Uryuu lingering behind.

"Ishida-san?" I asked when he looked at me.

He shot me a glare but said nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination…? I hoped. Then again if he tried anything I would kick his pansy ass. (A/N: Sorry I just always wanted to say that -.-)

I walked to class bag in hand. My dream kept replaying. The one where Ichigo crashed on his bike. In the dream he died but in reality he had just been stuck at home two weeks. I shook my head no need to remember I had a party to think about.

"Yipeeee!" I shouted walking threw the halls. People looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. Tonight was my night to shine right next to my crush. "I'm going to the dance with Ichigoooo! Wooohoo!" I twirled and walked into class with a smile. At the moment nothing could make me happier. (A/N: Rukia may seem OOC but it serves a purpose)

xoDxo

"My hair!"

"Where's my toothbrush?"

"NO! MATSUMOTO I CAN'T WEAR THAT!"

"They'll be here soon!"

"Knowing them they won't be here till 9."

"Toothbrush?"

"Did you check the bathroom, Momo?"

"I SAID NO MATSUMOTO!"

"Hmm. No, I hope its there thanks Nel."

"Ugh! I can't figure out what to do with my hair."

"Try a bun, Ruki-chan!"

"That's what you're wearing though!"

"Tatsuki! C'mon it looks great!"

"I'm wearing a ponytail actually!"

As you can see. Rangiku's house was very hectic right now with 45 minutes until their dates were supposed to arrive. I couldn't figure out what to do with my hair it was too short for certain styles and too long for others. Nel and Rangiku were the only ones ready and Momo wasn't even dress.

I ran into the bathroom and stood on the opposite side of Momo who was brushing her teeth so fast I thought she was going to break them… or her hand. I started playing with my hair. I ended up with an up-do with flowers and chopsticks holding it in place. Some hair fell down my face but amazingly I had gotten that trouble-some bang to move.

"Argh!!!! Ruki-chan! Help!" Momo whined. Her hand was tied in her obi.

"Hold still. Wow… how'd you do this?" I asked amazed at how… knotted these knots were.

"I really don't know…" Her expression darkened. I sweat dropped and put my hand behind my head laughing nervously.

"Uhh… Momo I'm stuck."

"Fuck… RANGIKU!!!!!" She shrieked. Unfortunately for me my hands were a little tied at the moment and I couldn't cover my ears. Then it sunk in sweet innocent Momo… dropped the f-bomb.

"Hina-chan?" Rangiku asked walking into the room a large gothic looking necklace… wait is that a penis on the end? in her hands.

"First: What. Is. That? Second: I tied myself up and then Rukia tied her hands together. See the dilemma?" Momo said. Our eyes were twitching.

"It's a necklace I think it would look good on Tatsuki but she refuses to wear it." Rangiku pouted then she added brightly, "I'll help you out. Hold on."

I stared at the necklace. Where could you even buy that? I waited patiently as Rangiku un-tied us. How did that happen I don't know- OMG 20 minutes left! I dashed to the other side and started putting make-up on.

"Gah! I forgot make-up!" Tatsuki shrieked running very un-lady like into the room.

"Join the club…" I muttered applying lipstick.

"Ran! Help me with my hair." Momo yelled putting on eye shadow.

"Okay. Wait where's Nel?" Rangiku asked looking around. "Nel? Neliel? Where are you? I need my make-up bag!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Nel said. The bathroom was chaotic. Then I watched as my only bottle of mascara fell to the ground.

"NO!" I shrieked making a lunge for it. I knocked over Momo in the process who grabbed for the closest thing which happened to be Rangiku's boob. Rangiku looked at Momo shocked. Momo fell over landing on me.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. She went to get up but bumped into Tatsuki. I didn't manage to save my mascara by the way… it's sot of sad really. Tatsuki landed on me and Momo landed on me too again.

"Ahhhh!" I groaned. Meanwhile Nel hummed a tune while applying eye shadow. That was mine…

"Uhh… the front door was unlocked." Renji muttered his face red like his hair. The rest of the soccer team nodded.

After a moment of silence… a very long and awkward moment of silence. I spoke up. "Ya ready Strawberry-taicho?"

"Che, I've been ready unlike you Midget." He smirked.

"Fool! I'm not a midget!" I cried launching myself from the pile of girls to kick him in the shins.

"OW! Damn it woman!" He yelled massaging shin… maybe I kicked to hard…? Nah! "Let's go." He huffed. We walked outside and their stood Zangetsu. The bike not my old tutor's husband though he had given Ichigo the bike.

"How am I supposed to ride in this?!" I yelled. He sweat dropped. My eyebrow twitched. He scratched the back of his head. My vein popped.

"Uhhhh" He said quite dumbly I might add. Suddenly, a limo pulled up the windows were tinted black but when one rolled down it revealed…

"Feh! I thought this would happen." Grimmjow smirked.

"Grimmy!!!" Nel shouted running towards the limo. She sure ran fast…

"Don't call me that damn it!" He shouted trying to pry Nel off him. Soon all of us were climbing into the dark limo. Ichigo kept muttering about stupid cat while Grimmjow was edging him into a fight. Just normal Karakura soccer team stuff.

"We're here." Toushiro said. I noticed him squeeze Momo's hand. How kawaii!!!

By couples we filed out until only Ichigo and I were left. He offered his hand and I gladly accepted. That's when I noticed him like truly saw him. He was wearing a blue over-robe and a white haori(shirt… I think) with gray hakama(pants… I hope). He looked stunning.

"You look amazing, Rukia." He said softly. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks you do too." I said. I had to tell him. He needed to know how I felt. Then something caught my eye. It was… Orihime! I ignore her and turned back to him. My personal savior.

_I'm tuggin at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

I stare up. I can do this. "Ichigo?"

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

"Rukia? Hellooo? What do you need?" He smiled. I just couldn't do it.

"I need to use the restroom. Where is it?" I was a fool… a fool in love.

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

"Oh. It's right over there. I'll be right here." He muttered. I sighed and clumsily ran to the bathroom. The song could be heard. I stared at the mirror and hummed a long with it.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say want to blow you-- away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-- on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

I gave my reflection a smile. Would I ever be able to tell him? Tell him that I love him so much just thinking about being apart my soul rips? Probably not… but I would try.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin out, we ain't gon anywhere_

_So why can't I tell you that I care?_

I cared so much. I just wanted his happiness. My heart beat faster. I had to try this was probably the best chance I would ever get.

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

I swayed onto the dance floor. There he was waiting for me just like he said he would. A small smile on his lips when he saw me. His eyes so alluring and charming. It was now or never.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say want to blow you-- away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-- on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

"Hey Rukia. I got you some punch." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Uhhh… Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

_What's wrong with my tongue? _

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter I stumble like I have nothing to say_

"Rukia whatever you're trying to say I'll listen okay." He said softly.

"Ohh… ahhh… okay." I sound stupid. This is Ichigo no need to act stupid. I think I've gotten a permanent blush.

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

'_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah…_

"You know… you look cute when you blush?" Ichigo smirked.

I felt myself blushing more. Geez, he knew exactly what to say. Too bad I didn't!

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say _

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say want to blow you-- away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down-- on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Ichigo! I've really liked you for a long time! And even if you don't feel the same I hope we can still be friends. Come on mouth say it. It's not hard. He was staring at me confused. I was sinking lower and lower into despair and I haven't even been rejected yet!

_These things I'll never say…_

"I'm glad you agreed to come. I really like you, Rukia." He said he was blushing too now. Then I did something that later I would have to thank Keigo for. I kissed him. He kissed back our bodies melting together.

"I like you too, Ichigo. Always have." I said when we came up for air. I laughed I had been struggling to say that since we got here and it rolled off his tongue so easily.

"I'm going to get refills. Want some?" He said that smile never leaving his face.

"Yes, please." I said. I watched him walk off and scanned the crowd for my friends. I saw Orihime she was chatting with Uryuu. I saw Rangiku and Hisagi… making out already. I didn't see Momo or Nel. Tatsuki was arm wrestling some college guy and Renji was cheering her on… wow.

"Here you go." He handed me the punch. I wonder what was in it. It had normal punch flavor but- I can't describe it. It just tasted different but in a good way. I was having such a good time. We talked to college kids. We danced. We drank. We ate. The party started to get strange.

"Let's dance." He said funnily. Later, I figured out his 'funny' talking was something else. The song was something fast in Japanese. We danced around.

"Mmm… Ichigo kiss me." I muttered. He obeyed. This kiss was different like we were on the surface of a volcano ready to blow. Some fire inside both of us exploded. I barely noticed the fact we were walking out of the ballroom area to someone's room.

His tongue was inside my mouth and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then we were on the bed. He put kisses on my neck and with his hand (that wasn't holding me) he un-did my kimono.

Clothes fell to the floor and my hands roamed his perfectly carved body. "Ichigo…" I moaned when he started massaging my breasts. This was bliss. The night turned into round after round. I wasn't worried about what might happen it was just now.

I woke up with a hangover… whoa hangover… the punch was spiked. Then I looked down to discover my kimono on the ground and if I wasn't in pajamas… oh crap. I looked over to see someone else in the bed. Don't be naked… don't be naked… don't be naked I chanted in my head. Of course there lays a naked strawberry. When I see him hangover is forgotten I just want to sleep with him again.

"Morning, Rukia. How was last night?" He said sleepily.

"Amazing." I purred crawling over to him. What was one more round?

xoDxo

"You slept with him?!" Tatsuki screeched. "All of you guys… slept with your dates?"

"Uhhh… yeah." I muttered holding Momo who was crying. "Momo it's okay. You'll be fine."

"Well it did feel really good but still!" She sniffed. This wasn't the time to be sweet innocent Momo…

"I can't believe Renji didn't get laid!" Rangiku laughed. Tatsuki turned bright red. "Even Ichigo got laid. Didn't you guys wake up and go again?"

"Yeah. That time we were sober." I muttered my focus still on the distraught girl.

"I wonder where Nel is…" Momo muttered sadly. She looked like she was going to… "I slept with Toushiro!" …cry.

"It's okay my first time was in seventh grade!" Rangiku said bubbly. We all gave her the wow look. But Momo giggled so obviously we were getting somewhere. "Monday will be fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, I sort of feel sorry for you Rukia. Ichigo's fangirls are going to kill you." Momo said smiling again.

"What about Toushiro's? They are crazy!" I laughed. Momo looked horrified. "But we can work this. We have each other and a soccer team of hot boys to protect us!" I added quickly.

My friends meant the world to me. I wondered if high school would've been fun without them. No chance in hell!

We hugged and ate cake that Momo had made. Rangiku's was made like Orihime's yuck! Nel walked in hair a mess and in a ripped kimono.

"What happened?" I yelled.

"Grimmjow is a beast in bed…" She muttered dazed.

Yeah Renji was the only one who didn't get laid.

_A/N: I don't own Bleach, I don't own Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. This chapter was fun to right now for a treat. You can choose what couple gets pregnant. IchiRuki is on the list but I don't want that… no drama/ humor and its obvious._

_IshiOriUlqui- Humor: Orihime has no idea who's the father so both of them or running around trying to help her. Imagine: Ulquiorra as a dad. Drama: She's trying to gain back her friends trust because she wants their help through this._

_IchiRuki: Humor: Rukia's mood swings. Drama: Byakuya comes to town!_

_NelGrimm: Humor Grimmjow as a dad and Nel trying to teach him not to man-handle children. Drama: not a lot… I mean how can you make these too have drama._

_HitsuHina: Humor: Toushiro is trying to help out Momo constantly but she refuses. Now Momo's the one with the ice cold personality and Toushiro is like a follower. Drama: Granny is getting older and stress is definitely not good for the baby._

_RanShuu: Humor: Shuuhei as a dad. Rangiku as a mom. Fun family. Drama: Not a lot…_

_Review with your choice. Only one please… Thank you. _

_Danii_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm that stupid to…**_

_A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! I have to thank EVERYONE for their reviews but sorry it's still too early to announce who gets pregnant sorry. Now for the results __**so**__ far._

_IshiOriUlqui: 3_

_IchiRuki: 3_

_RanShuu: 2_

_HitsuHina: 0_

_NelGrimm: 0 _

_To Nekura Enzeru: Thanks for telling me I start typing fast and tend to mess up with the scene changes. -scratches head nervously- Oh yeah, I'm glad you like the story. Your review was like getting feedback from your favorite author because I absolutely love your story, Enemies Within, Enemies Without. _

_To Everyone That Reviewed: Thanks again! Please continue giving feed back so I can be better. _

_Treat at the end this one sort of has to do with the story._

* * *

I'm that stupid to

Kiss Ichigo

Right outside of school

Stupid Fan girls

Stupid Orihime

Stupid… me

* * *

Chapter 3

My body was pressed on Ichigo's and he was just going so fast. When he sped up I pressed against him more liking the feeling of him against me even at deadly speeds. Okay, so 30mph was nowhere near deadly but the only reason he was speeding up was to catch the stupid light. 35mph… 40mph… 45mph… 50mph… 55mph…

"Hang on." I heard him say. The speed kept climbing this had to be illegal. How'd they die? Motorcycle incident. Yup, that's how it would end if the stupid carrot-top did not-

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled. Probably, not the best idea because startling him no matter how fun it was is dangerous going 70mph. I felt him laughing. Then he stopped. Wow we were at school.

"That was fun." He said giving me that lopsided grin.

"I have helmet hair." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Baka. NOT a question. "Here let me fix it." He ruffled my hair. Someone else had ruffled my hair before I… Don't think about him Rukia.

"You fool! You messed up my already ruined hair!" I yelled aiming a kick for his shins. For once in his life Ichigo dodged.

"Haha!" He laughed. I jumped up and hit him in the head. He clutched his head and attempted to glare at me. A) His glare had no effect on me anymore. B) I can't take him seriously with a big red mark on the middle of his forehead.

"Does the strawberry want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" I said in the most motherly voice I could muster.

"Yes. But I hurt my lips also." He said playing a long. I complied. In hindsight it was a really bad idea but whatever the kiss felt really good.

"Yo! Strawberry-taicho!" Renji shouted. Always the one to ruin intimate moments…

"What pineapple?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"I didn't do the homework for Ochi-sensei's class." He said. "Oh and have you seen Tatsuki?"

"Fuck. I forgot to do that too and no I haven't seen her. How about you Rukia?"

"No and the homework is due tomorrow you stupid fruit heads." I said laughing when both of them gave me a particularly mean glare.

"Fruit heads?" They asked in unison.

"Stop harassing Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said walking over to us. Darn he isn't a fruit…

"She called me a fruit head!" They yelled… again in perfect unison.

"Well everyone calls you strawberry," He said pointing at Ichigo, "and everyone calls you pineapple. So why aren't you fruit heads?" He said icily.

"Damn pipsqueak genius…" Ichigo muttered.

"What did you say?" He glared.

"He called you a pipsqueak genius." Renji said. Ichigo visibly paled. I began laughing. My boyfriend could be so stupid sometimes. That's when it sunk in…

"I'm Ichigo's girlfriend!" I shouted happily. Toshiro stopped trying to kill Ichigo and Ichigo stopped running for his life.

"I'm Rukia's boyfriend!" Ichigo shouted. After a short pause. "Why are we announcing are relationship status? Did I miss something?"

"No… I just felt like shouting." I muttered. Darn, I still blush I hoped dating would get rid of that.

"Shiro-chan! There you are!" Momo said running over to us. Rangiku and Hisagi were both behind her.

"Any of you seen Tatsuki?" Renji asked. They all shook their heads. "I wonder where she is… she never misses school."

"She'll be here soon. Maybe you tired her out?" Hisagi asked smirking. Oh that was mean. Now Renji officially learns he was the only one who didn't get laid.

"Huh? What? No! We wouldn't do um…" He sputtered blushing.

"Sex? Why not even the strawberry over there got his share." Now it was Ichigo and my turn to blush.

"What?! You two… well whatever. You're in the same boat as me Shiro?" Renji asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"No." Was all he said. Then he walked over to Momo and slung an arm over her shoulder. "We're going to class." Momo looked ready to faint or… be sick.

"Us too." I said grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him towards the main entrance of Karakura High. Not before I heard Rangiku say,

"Face it Renji, you're the only one who didn't get laid." Poor pineapple. We walked through the halls our hands remained entwined the whole time.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Keigo shouted lunging for him. Ichigo punched him in the face. "You're so cruel! Rukia-san protect me!" He shouted running to me. I kicked him sending him flying.

"Why?" He moaned. I rolled my eyes. This was normal. What wasn't normal was the glare I was receiving from Orihime. Damn, she wasn't over it? I looked at her. Yeah definitely not over it.

"Friday's party was amazing! I can't believe I was the first one to decide to spike the punch!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that punch tasted funny and I was wondering where I got that hangover. Ichigo walked over to his desk and instead of walking to me I sat on his lap. It was time for his fan girls (including Bitchy-hime) to move on because Ichigo Kurosaki is mine. Momo gave me a questioning glance but I flashed her the smile of a predator who had cornered its prey… okay I just grinned a very toothy grin.

She walked over and straddled Toshiro. Go Momo, I thought. Stupid fan girls never had a chance anyway. I saw Renji walk in with Tatsuki on his back. I shuddered about what Rangiku would do if some junior tried to steal Shuuhei away.

"Hinamori off Hitsugaya. Bell is about to ring. You too, Kuchiki. Arisawa." Momo and I mock pouted and got off our respected boyfriends.

"Later." I whispered. Ichigo smirked. Score: Home- 1 Fan-girls- 0. Today would be fun even with Bitchy-hime glaring at me all day. Nel and Grimmjow walked about twenty minutes after the bell rang.

"Sorry we're late Ochi-sensei." Nel said practically singing. Grimmjow looked… bored. Then again he usually looked bored.

"It's fine take your seats." She said waving them off. Today Nel had her hair in a ponytail. She walked over to her seat diagonal from me. She flashed me a smile. "Today class we will be learning about…"

I took out a piece of paper and hurriedly wrote: Why are you late? To Nel. She waited till Ochi-sensei turned to pass it back.

_I was having fun with Grimmy. _I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Momo tapped me on the shoulder her other hand outstretched. I passed the note.

When I got it back it read: _**Oh wow! At least do it at night… Hehe. Ori stil mad?**_

You think? Look at the glare she's giving me. She turns around just to glare!

_I can't believe she's mad about that! Ichigo never really liked her…_

_**Exactly! She needs to get over it! I wonder how Tatsuki's taking it? They were like best friends.**_

IDK. Let's ask her! Bitchy-hime will not keep us down!

I drew one of my signature bunnies looking determined. When I passed it to Nel she looked ready to die with laughter. I saw her scribble something down then pass it to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki's eyes scanned the note smiling sometimes then she looked angry. She scribbled something down then passed it to Nel. Nel stared at it wide eyes and without even writing anything down passed it to me.

_Rukia that drawing is hilarious!_

**No big deal guys. I'm really mad at her too! Bitchy-hime fits her perfectly. She's the whore not you, Rukia-chan! I saw her walk off with Ishida-san come back and walk off with this college guy. I confronted her and she was like, "It doesn't concern ou who I get with!" **

WHAT?! Uryuu is a cool guy… nerdy but cool! She has no right to do that to him or herself.

I passed it to Momo who looked up to glare daggers at Orihime.

_Stupid Bitchy-hime! We have to talk to her during lunch! This can't go on and she owes Ruki-chan an apology! _

Momo's right. She may be Bitchy-hime now but she used to be our friend. She probably won't listen to us at first but we can change that.

_**I don't know. I saw her hanging out with Kisamai. **_

**You saw her with the leader of the Karakura Soccer Team Fan Club?! She's gone to the dark side… **

_**Yeah. Hanging out with Kisa means they're up to no good. I mean who wants to be around the KSTFC!**_

She also wants Ichigo. That's enough to make me hate her…

_No one will separate you and Ichigo! You two are like perfect! So lunch everyone? _

Everyone wrote yeah and Tatsuki stuffed the note in her bag. Ichigo gave me the what-was-that-about look.

I whispered, "Later."

He nodded. High school had entirely too much drama. Fan girls, sex, fights, avoiding an overprotective brother. Maybe my life just has too much drama and high school magnified it.

_**xoDxo**_

Rangiku stretched. "Well, well, well if it isn't the soccer teams little girlfriends. I wonder how long that will last." Kisa said.

Nel snorted. "If it isn't the wanna-bes that ain't-gunna-be." We all laughed… well all of us who weren't part of the KSTFC.

"You stupid bitch." Kissa hissed.

"Keh. You better not be talkin' to my girl like that. Who the hell are you anyway?" Grimmjow said coming up and putting an arm around Nel's waist.

"Grimmjow-sama! I didn't know-" She said her tone changing from bitchy to clingy.

"Shut up, Kisa. Stop lying and get out of here." Ichigo said glaring out her. I gave a triumphant smirk and walked over to him.

"You heard _my_ strawberry. Get out of here." I said sweetly. My overly sweet voice + Ichigo's glare = KSTFC running away.

The girls and I began to walk off. Renji grabbed Tatsuki by her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"We have to talk so someone. We'll be with you soon, OK?" Tatsuki asked.

Renji hesitated but when Tatsuki glared at him gave her a nod. We all walked off.

"There." Nel said. Orihime was walking away swiftly. We picked up our pace and followed her.

"Stop!" I hissed. "Listen."

"Ulquiorra! I'm at school!" Orihime giggled into her phone. "You'll pick me up, tonight? That's great." She played with her fingers for a second. "I'll just tell him I'm busy." She looked completely shocked and then she added, "I'll break up with him soon. I promise. Sayonara Ulqui-kun!"

"Orihime." Momo said her voice oddly cold. She's been hanging out with Toshiro too much…

"What do you guys want?" She said snapping her phone shut.

"Ori-chan! Why are you doing this? Just apologize and it will all be over." Tatsuki said a little pleadingly. I could see it in her eyes she wanted her best friend back.

"Why would I apologize to _her_?" She hissed angrily.

"I don't care if Bitchy-hime apologizes or not. Let's go knowing my _Strawberry-baka_ he forgot his lunch." I huffed walking off.

"What did you call me?!" She yelled but I just kept walking off. I was very serious when I said Ichigo probably forgot his lunch because mine was double stuffed.

"Oi, Rukia! Can I share your lunch?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Sure," I had an unnatural spike of courage and added, "Babe."

"Thanks, baby." He smirked. The girls joined us at that moment.

"Did…" -Tatsuki and Renji

"Ichigo…" -Momo and Toshiro

"Call you…" -Nel and Grimmjow

"BABY?!" -Rangiku and Shuuhei

"Mhm, I called him babe." I smiled. We all laughed. That was until Orihime and Uryuu walked over. Talk about mood killer… everyone went unnaturally silent.

"I can't bring my girlfriend over?" Uryuu asked pushing up his glasses. That's when it clicked she was definitely cheating on Uryuu.

_A/N: Before the special two things: Continue voting for the couple you wish to be pregnant and should Rukia tell Uryuu about his cheating gf?_

Renji: I thought you said I could talk to the readers!

Me: Shut up, pineapple! You are talking to them!

Renji: I'm going to kill you…

Tatsuki: No you are not!

Me: Woot go Tatsuki!

Renji: She called me a pineapple!

Tatsuki: Everyone does get used to it.

Me: Rukia = Blueberry!!!

Rukia: …

Ichigo: The midget gets a midget sized fruit- OW!

Rukia: That's for calling me a midget…

Me: Where'd you two come from?

Rukia: IDK…

Ichigo: Come on guys lets go so Danii-san can make another chapter. About that… thanks for not pairing me with Orihime… I don't like her.

Me: That's mean…

Ichigo: *shrugs* Whatever

Me: Bye everyone! See you later! Next time bring Rangiku! *waving like an idiot*


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm that stupid to…**_

_A/N: I've been trying how to address everyone and it hasn't been going well. I am still undecided on pregnancy couple but please understand the voting is more of a push not a final decision. The final decision is mine and I don't want to seem unfair if I choose a couple even if they didn't get the most votes. Next no matter who I choose the story is still IchiRuki that will NOT change. This story is from Rukia's POV and IF I decided to change POVs it would go to Ichigo no one else. So if I choose any other couple besides IchiRuki it won't be in detail. More of a push into adulthood to the group of friends. I'm trying to make this realistic and still Bleach. They might seem sort of childish and that's what I want. I want Rukia who was forced to act twice her age to live life to the fullest but then her/ her friend/ her ex-friend get pregnant and she has to grow up again but the difference is life happened not humane force. _

_IshiOriUlqui: 5_

_IchiRuki: 8_

_RanShuu: 2_

_HitsuHina: 0_

_NelGrimm: 0_

_As always there is a treat at the end!_

* * *

I'm that stupid to

Agree to the race

Because now I'm

Facing the most

Terrible fate

Damn Grimmjow

Damn Hisagi

Damn Renji

Why didn't

I vote for my own

Boyfriend?!

* * *

Chapter 4

I stared at Uryuu indecision plain on my face. This would just cause problems but unfortunately it had to be done.

"Uryuu Bitchy-hime is cheating on you." Plain and simple blunt even.

"Kurosaki, I would prefer you keep your girlfriend from lying and calling my girlfriend inappropriate names." Calm cool… that stupid pencil head. Bitchy-hime had played him and though I didn't want to admit it she had played me too.

"Ishida I prefer your girlfriend not be in my presence." Equally as cool… go strawberry-taicho!

"Then we'll see you guys later." She sniffed. The two of them walked off. I felt a major migraine coming on.

"What a fuckin' idiot." Grimmjow said spitting into the grass. I felt horrible like it was all my fault.

"He's liked her for a long time we can't expect him to go against her just like that. And knowing her she's been telling him some untrue stuff about Kuchiki." Tatsuki said.

"I'll set him straight if he's talking about Rukia." Ichigo said. This wasn't right, I was causing a division among team mates and friends. (A/N: Trying to keep a lil' Rukia in the story after all she seems to go through a lot of self loathing now and then)

Lunch had lost its usual chatter and was replaced with a sense of incompleteness. The circle of friends was strangely open and I felt alone until, "Oi, Renji I'll race ya!

"You're on Zangetsu and you are gunna loose!" He said.

"Not likely that you and Zabimaru could beat us!" Ichigo shouted.

"Race after school I'll join." Hisagi said. His arm was casually around Rangiku's shoulders.

"I wish we could join but Uncle Aizen wants to meet my boyfriend." (A/N: Sorry I'm throwing more drama into the mix with Aizen here!) Momo muttered a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, my bet's on Kurosaki." Toshiro smirked. Momo nodded in agreement.

"I'm going for Renji! Zangetsu has speed but it's nothing against Zabimaru's drive. Zabimaru can get a head start leaving Zan in the dust." Tatsuki said pumping her fist.

"I say Grimmjow. He's beat my strawberry before." I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. Except Grimmjow he still looked bored. "What?"

"Stupid midget! I'll make this fun just because you're not voting for me. If I win," Ichigo paused he was such a Drama King. I internally laughed as I imagined Ichigo in tights, with a big crown on his head and of course puffy pants. He then started up again, "you have to wear a blueberry suit for the rest of the week."

"I gasped angrily why blueberry?! Are you saying I'm small and blue?" I practically yelled. How dare he! He called me a blueberry the nerve of that… strawberry!

"Small yes… blue no. You're much more of an amethyst." He said all too smugly for my liking. I growled at him. "Did you just growl?" His eyes danced in laughter. Laughter at my ferocious growling!

"STUPID STRAWBERRY! YOU WILL LOSE! AND WHEN YOU DO YOU WILL BE A STRAWBERRY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" I shouted pointing angrily at him.

"Che! Like I'll lose. Kuchiki Rukia you will be going to school as a blueberry!" Ichigo huffed. "OW! Damnable little midget!"

Is it so wrong to hit your boyfriend? I think not! Besides the stupid strawberry deserved it. That's when I noticed Ichigo and I were the only ones sitting at our lunch spot.

_**RING!!! **_

"Shit!" He shouted. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the school. I felt like a rag doll at the moment because my feet weren't touching the floor. Suddenly, I was released. Actually, I was thrown. Thrown into my math class.

"Bye Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but he already sounded far away. He sure ran fast.

"You're late, Kuchiki." I sweat dropped. Did I mention I hate math? This is why, "Kuchiki-san you have to do problems 57- 90 while the rest of the class has to do 54-60. Now back to the Theory of…"

Great, now I had extra homework to do and I had to make sure my boyfriend lost this race.

**xoDxo**

"Okay! Rules of the race! Three times around the track! Go when I say 'GO!' okay?" Rangiku said. Everyone had changed from boring school uniforms. She was in a short skirt and a tank top covered by a jacket with 69 on the back. Racing was a very serious thing especially when 'The Great Ichigo' got challenged. She was also holding a big racing flag twirling it in her hands. Tatsuki was next to Renji wearing her 'Monkeyz R C00LZ' jacket. Nel was in a jacket that was plain white except for a chibi version of Grimmjow on it.

Even though I was rooting for Ichigo to lose, I still wore my traditional 'Strawberry Rider' jacket with a print of a skull on it. The guys on the other hand, had very interesting clothes. Renji, Shuuhei, and Ichigo wore black jackets while Grimmjow's was white. Renji had red on his jacket, Hisagi had a white 69, Ichigo's was black and sort of raggedy. What was Shuuhei's obsession with 69 anyway? Maybe it was his first position…?

"Okay! Get ready," Rangiku started lifting the flag, "GO!" The roar of engines could be heard as they all shot off.

"I hope Renji wins!" Tatsuki said a little dreamily.

Rangiku huffed angrily. "They didn't even give me a chance to put the flag all the way down! Impatient bastards!"

Tatsuki snapped out of her dreamy stupor and I laughed. "Let's get out of the middle of the track."

"Mhm. This will be fun." Nel said skipping off the track. "Grimmjow is super determined to beat Ichigo!"

"How can you tell? He looked bored…" I asked.

"Murderous glint in his eyes. And they try to beat each other in everything! Racing is no exception." Nel hummed. She was out of it a lot lately… Then again so was I.

"They're all so competitive." Rangiku said. I nodded my eyes glued to the track. He just _has_ to loose. I refuse to wear a blueberry suit.

"Here they come!" Tatsuki shouted. She pointed excitement threatening to bubble over. Ichigo was in first but Hisagi was barely behind him. Grimmjow sped up before all four bikers went out of sight.

I groaned. "Lose…" I muttered. Tatsuki gave me a knowing smile.

"I think you'll look cute in a blueberry suit, Ruki-chan!" Rangiku said quite smugly.

"Traitors…" I growled lowly.

"Us?!" Rangiku said.

"Noooo!" Nel said. Then they were hugging me. Both of them hugging me. Kami help me I'm dying by suffocation! Suffocation by boobs!

"I don't think she can breath…" Tatsuki said between giggles. She sounded far away though. Oh wait… I have boob in my ear! "Okay you tortured her enough." Obviously, my savior was being ignored. "LET GO OF HER!"

Then my world went black.

I woke with Nel and Rangiku hovering over me. "Sorry. We didn't know our combined strength."

I stared back at them. Did I seriously black out because of their boobs? Then I remembered the time when Ichigo blacked out when Nel hugged him. And hugged him. Then that time when Rangiku got really drunk and almost suffocated because of her boobs.

"I told them to let go." Tatsuki said. "Before you asks they're on the last lap. Last time Grimmjow was in front. You might win yet Kuchiki."

"YESSSSSS!!!!!" I cheered standing up but a wave of dizziness caused me to fall back.

"You okay?" Nel asked. Her boobs bouncing dangerously close to my face. My friends sure were modest… HAHAHA! A modest Rangiku or Nel. Now that would be a sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"I better take my place." Rangiku smiled. She walked up to the side of the track. "Here they come, Rukia!"

I held my breath because Grimmjow and Ichigo looked tied to me.

"Winner," Rangiku started.

_**xoDxo**_

"I hate you! Stupid Strawberry!" I growled. I looked absolutely ridiculous!

"Ahhh! You don't mean that Little Miss Blueberry!" He chuckled. "You know you love me!"

"Stupid Strawberry!" I huffed. Well, he was right I did love him. But he was cruel. Oh how cruel he was. Worst, for the rest of the week we had to walk to school cause I couldn't fit on Zangetsu.

"Hahaha! I love you too, my little blueberry." He was enjoying this way too much.

"Sadistic strawberry!" I yelled kicking his shins. Then I punched his jaw. I smiled happily when I succeeded in making him go flying.

"You called me sadistic??!" He yelled holding his jaw. "Crazy bitch…" He muttered under his breath.

We argued the rest of the way to school not noticing or caring about our close proximity.

"Ruki-chan! You look adorable!" Momo gushed hugging me. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Adorable?" I asked slowly.

"Uh huh! So kawaii!" She started swinging me around. I was best friends with a weirdo, my only normal friend adores fighting, my other friends suffocate children with their boobs, my best friends boyfriend seemed to be made of ice, my boyfriend was a sadistic strawberry, and the rest of the people I hung out with had some major quirks and fighting issues. And what am I? A run-a-way heiress in a blueberry suit. Would I give up my dramatic and whacky friends though? No, not a fireball's chance in hell would I give this up.

"Welcome to the 'Fruit Head' Club." Renji smirked. I smacked him.

"Don't use my words against me, pineapple!" I yelled.

"Can I join? I'll be peach!" Momo said happily. She really was a weirdo. I mean who wants to be called a fruit its demeaning. Ah well, you can't help but love her.

"Sure. Personally I want to resign though." Ichigo said. That's when Rangiku came over.

"O-M-G!!! Shuuhei is fighting some junior! Come on!" She grabbed the two closest people. Of course I was one of them but I let her. It had been a while since the boys had fought anyone.

There was a semi-circle around the fighting teens. The other guy and dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore his hair side-swept.

"Mayuko? What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked walking into the fight.

"Che, I just asked him why he has 69 everywhere. It's gotta be something' gross." He said. Oh yeah, he was that snobby soccer-wanna-be. He was sweet when he wasn't trying to be cool.

"Imma kill him." Hisagi growled. Renji and Grimmjow were holding him.

"Try it senior!" Mayuko laughed. Hisagi lunged but Renji and Grimmjow held firm. "Nah nah nah nah nah naaaaaah!"

Ichigo hit him over the head. "Get to class. If I catch you fightin' again," He whispered something in Mayuko's ear. Whatever it was he looked horrified and Ichigo looked smug.

"KUCHIKI IS IN A BLUEBERRY SUIT!" Someone shouted. The world shattered around me.

_Kill the Strawberry. _

_A/N: Enh… this is a filler chapter. And no one likes fillers. Did you read AN at the top? If not please do. If you have any plot suggestions tell me. _

Rangiku: I'm here!!!!

Me: Hi. Wanna play truth or dare?

Ichigo: NO! I am never playing truth or dare with her again! -points at Rangiku-

Rangiku: Awwwwuhhhh! Ichi it wasn't my fault~~~

Me: Well, we'll play when everyone gets here which is

Renji: At the end of the next chapter.

Ichigo: Read and review.

Rangiku: Yayyyyy! Truth or Dare!

Everyone(besides Rangiku and I): -groans-


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm that stupid to…**

A/N: SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Family was in town and I had a break down. Very extreme unhealthy break down. But I'm fine now. I think… this chapter starts out as a filler chapter. Who's preg is revealed! Again sorry I'll try to be more efficient. Truth or Dare is our treat today! Au revoir! Sayonara! Adios! Bye bye!

* * *

I'm that stupid to

Not see what was

Going on sooner

And was it just me

Or was Aizen-san

Staring at me the

Whole ride

My questions and

Statements are stupid

Who can answer them

But me?

* * *

_Chapter 5 NOTE: This chapter is 3 weeks after last chapter! Making about a month from the party. I think… _

* * *

"Can't believe they didn't take us with them! Now we don't have a ride home!" Momo pouted. I would've laughed but I was too pissed to laugh. They take us to school but skip last period so they can't take us home.

"I know what to do!" Nel sung. Automatically, I was wary. Nel had something planned al I needed was Rangiku in on it-

"Correction! We have a plan!" Rangiku sung dancing around a little. Mentally, I groaned.

"What is it?" Tatsuki gave them a light warning glare. A.K.A: This better not be something crazy you two.

"We all have their credit cards, ne?" Rangiku asked bouncing jovially. She really shouldn't bounce…

"Shopping with their money!" Nel said also bouncing. Note to Self: Separate Nel and Rangiku. Though this idea did make me happy. Most people would feel guilty. Good thing we're not most people.

"Great idea! I'll even call my uncle to give us a ride!" Momo said.

We all started chatting about what to buy as we waited for Aizen-san to show up. I heard they remodeled the Chappi Store. I couldn't wait.

_**Buzzzz! **_

Ichigo: Sorry wer late to pic yu up. B ther soon. IcHiGo57

Rukia: Its kayz. Wer goin shoppin don't worry about picking us up. Thanks for buying me chappi stuff.

( o. o ) That's right. Chappi is lookin at you! ~Ruki~

I turned my phone off. He could tell me off later. My ride was here!

"Uncle Aizen! Thank you for picking us up." Momo said giving the brown haired man a hug.

"No problem." He gave his niece a smile. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him. He seemed off. Whatever, it's probably nothing.

We all piled into the black car. Momo took shot gun. She was the driver's niece after all.

"Introductions, Momo." Sounded more like a command but whatever he was probably one of those people who made questions sound like statements. Someone like Nii-sama. I stopped my thoughts right there. I would not think of him.

"Oh right. Sorry. Matsumoto Rangiku, Oderschvank Neliel Tu, Arisawa Tatsuki, and Kuchiki Rukia." She pointed to each of us as she said our names.

"Kuchiki? As in-" He started.

"No. I've lived in Karakura all of my life. Many think I'm related to this Byakuya but I'm not." I wondered if he could hear the lie. I tried to sound as smooth as possible.

"Oh. I deeply apologize, then Kuchiki-san." His eyes met mine through the rear view mirror.

"It's fine." I said with slight unease. "I get it a lot." I spoke a tad slower. This guy was weird. I started staring out of the window. I don't care if Momo adored him. He gave me the creeps.

"Thanks again! C'mon guys!" We all jumped out of the car and ran to the mall, thankful to be out of there. Well, I was thankful to be out of there anyway.

"No problem." He called through the open window. He rolled it up then drove away.

"To the Chappie Store!" I squealed. Ichigo's credit card in hand. He would regret today.

xoXoxoXox

"I'm home!" Ichigo called. He was scowling more than usual. Reason: The extremely large Chappi the Rabbit I was holding.

"MY SON!!!" (A/N: I can't keep Isshin out of my stories for more than a few chapters ^.^) Isshin shouted aiming a kick for his son's face. The said son punched him before he could make contact.

"WHAT TYPE OF FATHER ARE YOU? YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Ichigo shouted chasing his crying father. I laughed this was normal after all.

"Rukia-nee-san! You're home!" Yuzu shouted from her sacred haven… the kitchen. "Would you like to help with dinner?"

"Okay, Yuzu! Let me put my bags down then I'll be right down." I said sweetly. I heard Ichigo gag so I shot him a glare promising death later. I went up stairs and put my rabbit and new art set down. Ichigo's credit card really did suffer… Ah well!

"So what are we making?" I asked entering the kitchen. I went to the sink and washed my hands.

"Just some American food. I want to try something new. Can you check the chicken please?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to see chicken in small strips frying. I flipped a few more over.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! IF YOU BREAK ONE MORE TV I SWEAR!!!!" Karin shouted over Ichigo and Isshin arguing. Yuzu and I shared a look and went back to cooking.

"I'll take it from her, Rukia-nee-san. C'mon out." Yuzu said while shaking a ladle at me. We weren't having soup… I don't know why she had a ladle. Then again whenever she's mad she seems to have that ladle…

I gasped as I felt cold fruit drip down my face.

"IT WAS HIM!" Ichigo and Isshin shouted at the same time.

"ME?!"

"DON'T BELIVE THE OLD MAN!"

"DON'T BELIVE MY TERRIBLE SON!"

One of them had hell to pay. This fruit wasn't any type of fruit. It was the hated blueberry.

"It's okay Isshin-san. But I have to discuss some homework with Ichigo-kun. If you will excuse us." I said sweetly. Instead of his usual gagging, Ichigo paled and took an involuntary step back.

"Umm, can't right now Rukia so-"

"Now. It won't take long Ichigo-kun." I turned to smile at him. A sinister deadly smile. If possible he paled more. I grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs hand in hand. HAHA! I make myself laugh. I pulled him up the stairs like a mother pulling their child to a room to whoop them.

"Umm, Rukia. This isn't necessary. I'm really sorry." He said. More like begged. Yeah, definitely begged.

"I might've forgave you. If it wasn't that this," I held up the dreaded fruit. "was what hit me."

He gulped and moved for the door. I glared at him. Some ESP must've been going on because he gave the door one desperate look than sat down. Good Ichigo, here's your treat! Mental picture: Ichigo as a orange haired puppy. Status: Hilarious. Did I let this show? No, he must be punished.

"Whatever midget I'm not scared of you anyway." He glared. Wrong move.

"I'm not a midget! Your just tall! Baka strawberry!"

"So you admit I'm superior!" He pointed the I'm-Ichigo-and-I-just-won smirk on his face. He did not win. I was about to wipe that smirk off his face.

"No one said anything about superior, Carrot top!"

"But you don't deny it!"

Since he was obviously right, I resulted to other methods. I kicked him in the shins.

"OW! Damn midget!" He yelled massaging his shins.

"Now who's superior?" I grinned. Score, Ichigo: 0, Rukia 50. Of course I may have tilted the score in my favor a little bit.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee-san! Dinner's ready!"

"Yes, my son stop doing such disgusting things when your sisters are home! Don't keep my precious third daughter from dinner either! Give me grandkids later! Let me watch-" By that time Ichigo was pounding his father in the head. I was blushing to the point I thought I might faint.

I took my seat next to Yuzu and focused on my meal. Eye contact could be made later… when I didn't resemble Renji's hair.

"Guyssssss. Stop it! Dinner will get cold and I don't want to waste food!" Yuzu whined. Karin just seemed to ignore them and kept eating.

After beating Isshin to the point the wouldn't bother us anymore for awhile Ichigo joined us. Dinner was over all quiet after that. Minimal conversation and I refused to look into someone's amber eyes…

xXoxoXxoXx

I put my new Chappi helmet on and strapped my back-pack on. Ichigo rolled his eyes. I didn't see why he hated Chappi so much. I mean the rabbit was so cute!

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" He whined. He could be such a baby sometimes.

"Why would you care?" I sneered. He was the one who skipped, showed up a few periods late, and overall was hated by the teachers but a hero among the student body. Kami knows why though…

"Cause, one more tardy and its detention for a week."

"Haha! Kurosaki Ichigo listens to teachers? I never knew!" I said with mock surprise. Then I added, "Won't this ruin your 'I'm-so-badass-image'."

"Not if a certain midget keeps their mouth shut." He smirked his I'm-so… you get the point. Really, the strawberry was smart. He did the homework, passed the test, and got the class work when he skipped. He just didn't want people to know.

"I'll keep my eye out for that midget." I said hopping on to Zangetsu. I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes but I couldn't tell he had put his helmet on. He kicked off and that same rumbling sensation of flying took over. Before I knew it, we were at school.

"Crap! Let's go Rukia! We have one minute!" He yelled hopping off the bike. I ran behind him as fast as I could go. Right, before the bell rang we sat in our seats. I let out a breathe of relief.

A note was on my disk. Weird….

_To: Ruki-chan._

_From: Momo_

_Before lunch I really need to talk to you. Meet me on the roof. No one goes up there since we started hanging with the guys after all. _

I wonder what Momo wanted. What she couldn't say in front of everyone else? Was something wrong? I looked at Momo questioningly but she wasn't staring my way. I guess I would find out later.

Suddenly, the minutes ticked by slower as worry clogged my throat. What was wrong with Momo? Stop this, I told myself mentally. You're probably over-reacting. Maybe if I hadn't been so focused on Momo and the note she left me I would've noticed another person biting her lip and looking at me.

xXoxoXxoXx

I stood on the roof wondering when Momo would get here. I sighed this better not be a scheme or something. She could just be so weird sometimes.

"Kuchiki-san?" A voice asked so sad. I gasped it couldn't be it was- "I'm so sorry, Kuchiki-san! The things I said were so cruel. I was just so upset. I made a lot of mistakes but ruining our friendships is the worst. Even worst than… nothing. I'm sorry I acted like Hinamori-san. I just thought you wouldn't come if I told you it was me."

I stared at her. Fat tears poured down her cheeks. I hated seeing Orihime cry. "I'm sorry too." I whispered. Then she was hugging me. I stiffened but then relaxed. Then I remembered something she said. "Worse than what?"

She bit her lip and played with a lock of her hair. She was either really nervous or about to lie. Probably both. It's scary how much I knew about her and all my friends.

"I don't know the father…" She whispered. Then louder she added, "I'm pregnant."

"Really, Orihime?"

Oh kami, talk about bad timing. Orihime looked horrified. Then I remember the first thing she said. She didn't know the father… Oh shit… high school just got a whole lot weirder.

_A/N: Orihime is preggers. Uryuu has bad timing. And Ichigo can't be late for the rest of the school year. And does Aizen know something? Read on! Now for truth or dare Bleach edition._

Me: Well, I'm going to let you guys play truth or dare. I'll just watch.

Rangiku: Okay! I'll go first!

Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow: (sweat drop)

Rangiku: Shuuhei, truth or dare?

Shuuhei: Dare.

Rangiku: (pouts) I was hoping you would say truth but whatever. I dare you to give a lap dance to Renji!

Renji: NANI?

Hisagi: Whatever…

5 Minutes Later

Me: Hisagi-san… where'd you learn that?

Shuuhei: Rangiku.

Everyone (except Renji who has passed out): [sweat drops]


End file.
